Confesiones
by Uchiha.naruto.love
Summary: Secuela de "Tomando decisiones"... Allen no pudo guardar mas su secreto, la reaccion de Kanda no es lo que esperaba.... una vez mas pido disculpas por mi horrible resumen... LEMON KandaxAllen


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de D-Gray man no me pertecen, solo soy una fan escribiendo para fans

Pareja: AllenxKanda

Warning: contiene lemon

--

Kanda Yu descansaba en su vacía habitación después de una larga misión, la brillante luna llena era la única que lo iluminaba.

Se revolvió sobre sus sábanas hasta que su vista se fijo en la flor de loto dentro de un cristal, soltó un suspiro de tristeza y cerró sus ojos.

Alguien tocó la puerta, Kanda se sentó sin decir una sola palabra, esperaba que el visitante entendiera y se largara de ahí, no quería ver a nadie. La puerta se abrió lentamente y Kanda gruño al ver al chico que menos se esperaba.

"¿Que quieres Moyashi?" – Gruño un tanto molesto, Allen frunció el ceño y cerró la puerta tras su espalda.

"Mi nombre es Allen" – Murmuró con desdén clavando sus ojos a los del molesto exorcista.

"Lo que sea" – Volvió a gruñir. "¿Que es lo que necesitas?" – Allen camino con seguridad unos pasos pero se detuvo en seco jugueteando nerviosamente con su camisa.

"Etto… yo… Kanda me gustas" – Soltó el pequeño de cabello blanco, los ojos de Kanda se abrieron de par en par de asombro, los ojos de Allen se llenaron de realización y el chico soltó con un gemido bajando su rostro. "L-lo siento, no se por que lo dije…" – Gritó dándose la vuelta para correr, Kanda lo observó correr, esperando el ultimo segundo para moverse con esa velocidad inhumana que lo caracterizaba, su manos empujaron al chico atrapándolo entre su cuerpo y las frías paredes de piedra.

"¿Enamorado, he?" – Preguntó Kanda, Allen se revolvía bajo su cuerpo tratando de librarse, su pequeño cuerpo temblaba.

"Gomen" – Suspiró mirando a Kanda, el mayor lo miro con un tanto de confusión hasta que supo porque el chico se disculpaba; los labios de Allen cayeron sobre los suyos en un beso inocente. Sus ojos se agrandaron de sorpresa para luego cerrarse, la nerviosa lengua de Allen jugaba con su labio inferior pidiendo acceso. Kanda partió sus labios dejando que la lengua de Allen entrara a jugar con la suya, un gemido se dejo escapar Kanda no estaba seguro si había sido él.

El beso termino y Kanda se separó lo suficiente para cortar el pequeño hilo de saliva que los unía. Allen sonrío y se adelanto unos cuantos pasos para tomar la cabeza del japonés entre sus manos.

"¿Que hay de Lenalee?" – Preguntó Kanda tratando de no mirar el rostro del menor.

"¿Aun no te das cuenta? No puedo dejar de mirarte… no quiero a nadie mas… te amo" – Gritó Allen dejando que lagrimas rodaran por sus rostro, Kanda se adelanto un poco hasta tener una distancias mas corta entre ambos.

"Eres molesto Moyashi" – Dijo besando las lagrimas hasta llegar a sus labios.

"Mi nombre es Allen" – gruño con voz cortada, dejándose perder en el ardiente beso.

Ninguno supo como llegaron a la cama, el cuerpo de Allen cayó de manera brusca, sus ojos se iluminaron con nerviosismo cuando observo a Kanda sobre de pie frente a él.

Observó atentamente como las delicadas manos del espadachín se movían por su camisa dejándola caer al suelo, Allen tragó visiblemente alargando sus manos para tocar la pálida piel del mayor, su pequeña boca besó cerca del ombligo mordisqueando la piel hasta dejar una marca. Sus nerviosas manos trabajaban con su camisa quitando los botones de manera seductora, sus ojos chocaron con la fría vista de Kanda. El japonés asintió a la silenciosa pregunta que hacia Allen con sus ojos grises.

El pantalón de Kanda cayó acompaño la camisa en el suelo de la habitación seguida por su ropa interior. Allen suspiró, sus suaves labios besaron la blanca piel de los muslos haciendo un inocente trayecto hasta el semi erecto miembro, dio un juguetón lenguetazo en la base mientras sus dedos lo delineaban con un poco de curiosidad, la mano de Kanda tiró fuertemente de su cabello. Sus inocentes besos recorrieron todo el miembro hasta llegar a la cabeza, cerró sus ojos y abrió sus labios dejando que el miembro entrara en su boca, succiono con fuerza adorando el gemido que Kanda dejó escapar de entre sus partidos labios.

Kanda bajo su rostro hasta poder ver la cabeza de Allen moviéndose desesperadamente entre sus piernas, no pudo evitar soltar otro fuerte gemido y tomar del cabello blanco con mas fuerza, sus músculos se contrajeron cuando sintió los dientes de Allen delineando su miembro con sumo cuidado, soltó el aire que no sabia que retenía y se decidió a detener a Allen antes de que fuera tarde, su mano lo halo del cabello hasta separarlo de su miembro, los ojos grises del exorcista mostraban sus duda mezclado con la devoción que predicaba tener hacia él.

Kanda se arrodillo frente al chico juntando sus labios y abriendo su boca para hacerse paso y jugar con la nerviosa lengua.

Sus manos un poco mas rápidas que las del Moyashi se ocuparon del cinturón y el pantalón, Allen levantó el trasero para dejar caer las molestas prendas; Kanda dejo que sus dedos trazaran un camino por el miembro de Allen hasta llegar a sus pezones, tomó uno de ellos entre sus dedos y lo pellizcó sacando un grito del chico.

"Date la vuelta" – Ordenó, Allen asintió y con movimientos temblorosos se dio la vuelta, Kanda; el japonés tomó con fuerza la cadera de chico, uno de sus dedos trazo el contorno de su entrada haciendo que Allen soltara un grito, Kanda sonrío con malicia penetrando la ajustada entrada con su dedo.

"K-Kanda… Nnn" – Allen gimió apretando la sabana de la cama, Kanda tomo ese gemido como una señal decidiéndose a penetrarlo con otro dedo, un escalofrió lo recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando los músculos de la entrada se contrajeron contra sus dedos. "P-por favor Kanda… t-te necesito" – Tartamudeo el joven de cabellos blanco, Kanda se echo a reír; se inclinó hacia el oído de este y lo lamió.

"Como quieras Moyashi" – Allen abrió su boca para responder pero su voz quedo atrapada dentro de su garganta, sus ojos se abrieron hasta mas no poder. "Shhh, ya pasara" – Consoló Kanda con una voz tan suave que parecía venir de otra persona.

El ritmo era lento, cuidadoso, los besos que Kanda depositaba en su espalda eran tiernos; definitivamente esta parecía otra persona.

"M-mas rápido" – Suplico el chico, dándole a conocer al japonés que el dolor había disminuido; Kanda no tardo en complacer, sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y fuertes, la cama golpeaba contra la pared y sus testículos golpeaban con fuerza el trasero de Allen, el sonido rebotaba por las paredes inundando los sentidos de ambos exorcistas.

La mano de Allen atrapo su propia erección entre temblorosos dedos, la mano de Kanda se le unió y ambas igualando del ritmo de sus movimientos.

Allen gritó arqueando su espalda, su semen baño su pecho y las revueltas sábanas debajo de su cuerpo, su entrada se contrajo apretando el miembro de Kanda haciendo venir y descargar adentro de Allen, sus piernas temblaron y ambos cayeron a la desordenada y sucia cama, Kanda trató de no poner todo su peso encima del menor. Una vez recuperado su aliento se dejo caer al lado de Allen, su respiración entre cortada golpeó los rojos labios del chico.

"Kanda… yo" – Allen comenzó a hablar, Kanda presiono su dedo índice en los labios del otro para impedir que terminara.

"Calla Allen, duerme un poco" – Susurró; los ojos de Allen brillaron con lagrimas que se negaban a caer.

"Dijiste mi nombre" – dijo con una enorme sonrisa, Kanda frunció el ceño.

"Idiota" – Murmuró cerrando sus oscuros ojos, Allen río suavemente abrazando el cuerpo del japonés, Kanda lo rodeo con perezosos brazos y durmió.

--

**P.D **

**Es la primera vez que no escribo algo SasuxNaru, asi que espero no haber hecho un pesimo trabajo XD**

**Espero que les guste mucho este oneshot.**


End file.
